


Come Here.

by Adorable_Adler (Lujanne9)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujanne9/pseuds/Adorable_Adler
Summary: As the rain falls outside, Itachi warms up his lovely attendant.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Come Here.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a gift for a very special person that I met last year, who by the way liked it a lot and I can only be thankful for the many compliments about this crap. Thank you Sai-Kun. <3 Well I hope that you who are reading this forgive the mistakes you find here. English is not my language but only now did I feel safe to post because I didn't want to relate my story to a year so troubled that it was 2020.

It is late at night when the weather cools dramatically and it starts to rain.The noise of the storm is drowned out by the large closed windows of the prosperous palace that belonged to the members of the Uchiha clan. The red curtains with light golden floral prints give a refined air to the majestic environment. Even in the darkness of Prince Uchiha's chambers, it is possible to distinguish the silhouette of two figures huddled on the bed, illuminated by a rich candlestick filled with elegant details in its construction.  
Both were wrapped in a large soft blanket and Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara's delicate back, holding him close, enjoying the smooth texture of his body in an attempt to warm his lovely servant from that recent cold storm. At night there is no other place that your Attendant wants to be more than in your master's welcoming arms, even if these escapades for both of you are so risky. Itachi just longs to spend all his days in the presence of this being who captured his affection, even if it is impossible and these encounters have made his dark secret.  
The prince of the Uchiha presses his nose on the neck of the relaxed blonde on the sheets to just breathe in enjoying the exquisite aroma coming from his relaxed body against his. Amazed Itachi can still smell the soft scent of sandalwood on the freshly washed skin. He is delighted by the characteristically striking smell and pressed a kiss to his neck gently, placing his attention on that area of his servant's body that made Deidara melt all over. Her lover's hair rested on his side in a simple braid.The young Uchiha heir brushed it and braided his servant's soft blond hair even after hearing the many protests that it was not his job. Deidara likes to say that he must be the only one to do this on his own, that his master should not worry about a little thing like that for a mere attendant. For it is he who serves you. However Itachi never paid much attention to these complaints, he finally ends up sitting behind his attendant to slide a comb through his golden hair like the light of the stars aligning the blond locks in place. For more of the protests he hears the Uchiha has fun in getting as many chills out of his servant as he can. Deidara is his most precious jewel, there is no one as humble and sweet as his brilliant attendant. Every morning Deidara is getting up so early to start her duties with the Palace. It is he who opens the heavy curtains of the large window that resided in his luxurious room. Deidara always seeks and properly tightens his clothes, brushing and braiding his dark hair, straightens his collar and puts his shoes and rings in place. In thanks Itachi is closing the distance between them by sliding his fingers over the perfect face, reaching the adorable chin of this faithful servant and soon captures the soft lips by kissing them deeply. As soon as the Uchiha leaves to give freedom to his young attendant, his black eyes glimpse with satisfaction a breathless Deidara. His cheekbones are almost as red as his imperial robes. The lips stained a natural pink by the intensity of the prince's kisses are smiling brightly.  
the young servant bows respectfully and goes on leaving his master's quarters for other daily tasks. All day long at Deidara Palace, it is a brilliant ray of sunshine and Itachi keeps in mind every reaction he can get from this one being who has managed to capture his affection. For a long time the Uchiha can perceive the expression satisfied with everything that Deidara did to benefit this kingdom. Itachi always found an incredibly crystalline glow in his eyes.These blue irises like sapphires are always directed at him with such secretly silent affection. The heir wondered what he could have done to deserve such adoration.  
Even now with the night spent both snuggling in bed and the cold wanting to penetrate the soft covers that covered them, both still do not sleep exchanging conversations in a low voice, relaxing in the presence of each other. The servant only delights in the warmth of the body of the man whom he loves so deeply, in the comfort of his presence, in the way the Heir of the clan holds him close even when silence falls upon them.The prince leans his body over the other resting on the bed and directs his head and looks uselessly if his servant is still awake, but fails to try to find his eyes. However, to his surprise, his ears are presented with the soft sound of a sigh to leave the sweet lips of his young servant, after the Uchiha's willing mouth presses a bite gently on the smooth skin of his shoulder. Deidara shudders at the sensation of the lips and tongue. He deliberately paves the way for his neck to be claimed, for his prince to deposit his kisses and bites on him. The interior of the Heir of the clan is vibrating by the inviting response of the other's body, so surrendered to his caresses. Itachi's affectionate hand glides on the bottom of his hips, smoothing and descending on Deidara's stomach, caressing the sumptuous skin.The Uchiha applies the least of the gentle pressures, the servant's open robe is soft on his fingers and palm. Itachi can feel the buttons undone underneath the graceful fabric that tries to cover uselessly the nakedness of his treasured treasure. The king's son's perfect lips trace an affectionate smile as he gropes his hands along his entire body at the mercy of his wishes. Diligently, the young master continues to kiss and bite the deliciously hot meat, earning a pleasant moan from Deidara's parted lips, which were trembling with excitement.  
The rain continues to fall outside the Palace's security, yet both are so lost in each other that they do not hear the sound of the occasional crash in the dark sky. Itachi moved his mouth up a bit, capturing the sensitive spot behind his attendant's ear, sucking the small seductive area. His hot breath tickled the spotless skin of the ear shell. -How sensitive are you? The deep, provocative voice is questioning, but Itachi does not expect an answer from him because Deidara's body can respond better than any word he dares to speak at this moment.The Uchiha smooths the top of the open tunic, licks the flushed ear shell and whispers things he would like to do to his tempting servant.The cheeky fingers are teasing on the tissue, while the perfect teeth leave a love mark on the spot. Itachi can feel him end, he can hear yet another charming sound that Deidara lets out unaffected by all the attention he receives. For his pleasure or the despair of his attendant, the Uchiha finally finds his hidden treasure by the tempting piece. Itachi waits no longer to put his hands on this sensitive part of the gracious servant. Anxiously he wraps his fingers around the sensitive nipple, gently pressing the pink bud. Surprised by the unexpected action, Deidara lets a low, affected groan escape by the caress of Itachi's fingers on him. Caught in a wave of pleasurable sensations, Deidara's elegant hips roll backward, pressing down on the lower parts of her beloved Prince. Even without being able to see her adorable face, Itachi can still imagine the expression of contentment on Deidara's soft features. Lips parted, lashes closed in pure pleasure, trembling with the unexpected touch. The Uchiha plays with his sensitive button, anxious for the reactions he eagerly hopes to start.  
His attendant squirms and whines to his delight when the pressure of his fingers on her nipple becomes intense. The Uchiha's greedy tongue slides over the neck extension to later deposit a lasting love mark on the warm skin. His fingers continue to massage boldly by pressing attentively, occasionally pulling the delicate nipple back in circles. "Itachi!" Deidara groans affected, losing all composure, forgetting for a moment the respectful way he always directed when speaking to his master. However the Uchiha is nothing more than satisfied with his loss of perception, hopelessly at the mercy of his desires. The Crown Prince pulled the attractive body so that he could wrap it properly in his arms, to continue his ministrations to the other nipple with his fingers thirsty for more of these reactions coming from his servant. Itachi now presses each of the buttons needing his special attention to receive another lewd lament from Deidara who uselessly stammered words, whimpering and getting a little louder. The Uchiha felt good internally for making him tremble so easily with each movement of his wrists. Itachi's tongue slides wet and hot over the shell of his servant's pointed ear to later deposit a kiss on that region. "My lord, p-please!" His sweet attendant is so needy that it is possible to detect despair in his voice. Itachi continues to abuse kisses on the back of Deidara's elegant ear while still massaging his hardened nipples by pulling and circling them both at the same time, pressing them repeatedly. Deidara squirms his hips and groans at his need, more attracted by every move Itachi makes on him. The Uchiha knows that his adorable servant is so difficult between the legs. His eyes, dark as night, can see Deidara's penis wet with pre-semen by the soft light of the candles as a desperate invitation for more of his caresses. With his hips pressed between the cheeks of Deidara's delicious ass, Itachi is hard too, his dick is in need of a warm touch on his aroused flesh. His Servant's butt pressed into him like this was driving him crazy. -Could you spill yourself for me ..? Itachi's voice is pouring out so much affection and Deidara is enveloped by a tenderly warm feeling. That voice could do things for him that no other being would be able to do. She could seduce his senses and play with his emotions so easily. Deidara is moaning in response in a way that he will be ashamed of the other day, so wanton are the noises that come out of him that he can even seduce the gods. "II ..." Deidara stammered his hands were white from how strong he held the sheets. "I could just melt at your command." Deidara rubbed his hips a few times in a row over his prince's very aroused member and then gained the slightest tug on his abused nipples. Nothing pleases Itachi more than the pleasure of his kind servant. With a quick movement the Uchiha strips the two of them away from the warm security of the blanket, the rest of their sleepwear, both of which are now quite warm from the night activity. He changes his positions on the bed pulling Deidara towards him again and goes back to handling his unfinished work.  
Now Itachi can see him correctly, as the face of his faithful servant is flushed with excitement. His blue eyes were shrouded in desire. Lowering his head Itachi returns to continue to worship the perfect chest he has at his mercy. Drawing the closest nipple into his mouth, he takes a single blow, catches it between his teeth. His hand pays special attention to the other button colored by the previous touches. The Uchiha has their hips pressing together, they are both so difficult but Itachi feels he has a duty to bring his servant to a conclusion.  
Slowly rubbing Deidara's hips against each other, giving delicious pressure on both limbs to then pull his erection away from him causing the other to sprawl comfortably on the bed, a torturous and delicious sensation. He repeats the same movement several times, but denies all the moans and tugs that Deidara gives in his long dark hair. The Uchiha continues to give pleasure only to the buttons of his indecent servant. The Heir's wet tongue licks the button mistreated by the torturing tugs he previously received from his fingers. Then Itachi is giving a hard blow and Deidara is directing his hips to meet his master's, rubbing his wet despair between his legs with force a few times in a row. Deidara gave him a deeply dizzying groan that sent a feeling of delight to the core of the itachi. It doesn't take long and Deidara is screaming a passionate cry, moaning his name as she unconsciously grabbed the bare back of the man who was giving him so much pleasure. Feeling his limit being reached Deidara is exploding, pouring all his pleasure on his belly, moistening the place. The Uchiha ignore his pleasure to help clean up his attendant's mess with his tongue. A breathless Deidara stiffens for a few seconds lost in the sensation of his recent orgasm breathing heavily before being completely boned in the comfort of the palace's luxurious bed. Itachi once again takes him in a loving embrace, letting the two sink into each other. "I love you ... I love everything about you so much.” Deidara's eyes were bright and Itachi listens attentively to these words directed so intimately to him, that he is aware that confessions such as those of his attendant are always sincere, although so intense, that it ignites a warm flame inside him and the same does not take long to he captures his servant's mouth with his lips, kissing them properly, like the sweet calm after the storm, wishing that Deidara could feel his feelings transmitted in this way. His loving servant melts into his arms in total surrender, both ending the act in small satisfied kisses. "I wish I didn't hurt you too much. Itachi asks after watching the redness that caused his attendant's flawless skin.There was a slight sense of guilt deep inside, although there were no regrets for the actions he will end up with. "to commit on undeniably provocative nipples. "My body is yours .. you can relicate anytime you dare to wish." Deidara est you are confessing your delivery. A satisfied smile adorned her naturally pink lips by the aggression of needy kisses that her master placed on them. The candlelight reflected in his blue eyes. It is with such contentment that the Uchiha can feel the fingers of his servant's palm wrap his flesh still pulsing between his legs, stroking the length of its entire length. Itachi is moaning in delight, enjoying every touch he receives like water to quench his thirst. Nothing looks as good as your lover's hands on it. Deidara is turning down and sliding a hand to hold the hard shaft in need of special attention from him. Taking his head between the Prince's legs, the servant's mouth is filled with his limb, which simply continues to carry the entire length of the Uchiha heir's stick to the bottom of his welcoming oral cavity. Soon Deidara is eagerly sucking on the pulsating member, to release the entire length of her mouth and lightly kiss the top of the head stained with seed droplets. To the delight of Deidara Itachi's ears are moaning his pleasure again, pushing his hips forward, hands lovingly on the long, clear locks of the lovely attendant who is now giving a splendid blowjob.  
Deidara rewards her anxiety with some luxurious licks on a needy head, the young Uchiha's hard cock he contracts against his attendant's mouth and Deidara immediately pushes him back to the back of his throat. The prince whimpers a needy groan. His servant continues to suck him to the edge and Itachi tries to contain the desperate noises that escape his half-open mouth. The lower lip stained with a naturally red coloring caused by the violence of his teeth when the prince futilely tries to diminish his sounds. pulling severely on the beloved servant's silky hair, he scrapes against the desperate pleasure of the provocative sensations moaning a desperate one. - Please! While Deidara is swallowing him once more while holding one hand over the bed sheet to steady himself while he twirls the foreskin with his tongue, sucking the hot cock between the legs of his irresistible Prince, who soon started to move his hips and push along your attractive servant's wet mouth. Itachi is calling the servant's name among whining in pulsating need. Deidara just continues, rocking up and down. The vulgar noises and the sassy smell hit him. Deidara's mouth is full and he continues to lick and swallow his master's shaft with total devotion. - D-dei ... ”Itachi stammered and Deidara can only be proud of himself for making him lose control too. It takes no time for the Uchiha to dissolve into his servant's exquisite mouth with a deep groan spilling hot strings of sperm into his throat. Greedily Deidara is drinking everything he can for his delight, while Itachi is seeing stars. Finishing his work Deidara is cleaning everything meticulously and then lets the Uchiha's sensitive penis escape from his ministrations. Her hands, now relaxed, leave her hair soft and the closed lids of her eyes do not diminish the beauty of the sastifeite breathless expression that inhabited her incredibly perfect features. Deidara casually picks up the cover and pulls them over again, sliding on the bed to snuggle up to her prince. He presses a kiss to his lips with such intensity and fervor that Itachi can still taste his seed in his mouth. Both mixed with the exquisite taste of their charming servant's saliva.  
Finally, Deidara is intertwining her delicate fingers in his, both are smiling similarly to interconnecting their bodies again, embracing their souls as if they were one. Satisfied together, sated and completely delivered. The rain still falls outside but they both fall asleep quickly wrapped in heat.


End file.
